


Séparation

by asrial



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki ferma les yeux.<br/>Il n'y tint pourtant très vite plus.<br/>Il ne pouvait plus rester aux côtés de son compagnon.<br/>Cela lui brisa le cœur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Séparation

Loki se tourna sur le flanc.  
Un long moment, il resta à fixer le visage détendu de son amant.  
Il n'en pouvait plus.  
Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.  
Loki ferma les yeux.  
Il n'y tint pourtant très vite plus.  
Il ne pouvait plus rester aux côtés de son compagnon.  
Cela lui brisa le cœur.  
Il ne pouvait plus dormir là.  
Aussi doucement que possible, il quitta le lit.  
Son amant roula immédiatement à la place qu'il venait de quitter, comme à la recherche de sa chaleur.  
Loki secoua doucement la tête.  
Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?  
Il alla prendre un drap dans le placard, un oreiller, puis sortir de la chambre.  
Il s'installa sur l'un des canapés du salon.  
Il n'y était pas bien mais que faire d'autre ?  
C'était devenu….impossible de rester à ses côtés.  
Son cœur se serra encore.  
C'était la première fois depuis presque dix mois qu'il allait dormir seul.  
La première fois depuis que Tony l'avait accueilli.  
Qu'est ce qui était passé par la tête du milliardaire de lui ouvrir sa maison alors que tous les autres le fixaient avec reproche, voir haine ?  
Loki ne le savait toujours pas.  
Odin l'avait chassé d'Asgard.  
Il n'était plus le second prince.  
Il n'était même plus Loki Odinson.  
Il n'était pas Loki Laufeyson.  
Il n'était…plus rien, plus personne.  
Thor avait réussi à sauver sa vie.  
Loki n'avait pas compris sur le moment pourquoi. A présent…  
Tony l'avait aidé à comprendre.  
Il l'avait aidé à s'ouvrir un peu, à entendre, à écouter ce que son frère avait à lui dire.  
Ça avait été dur. Ça l'était toujours.  
Mais petit à petit, les deux frères réapprenaient à communiquer.  
A mesure que Loki s'apaisait, les autres Avengers avaient acceptés de faire un effort.  
Le premier, bizarrement, avait été Clint.  
A la seconde où Loki avait hurlé à la face de son frère qu'il avait été aussi contraint que le moineau, l'archer avait laissé sa colère de côté pour lui tendre la main.  
Puis Steve avait été le second.  
Un à un, tous l'avaient aidés  
Comment Tony et lui avaient-ils commencé à coucher ensemble ? C'était après une soirée action/vérité bien arrosée.  
Les questions les plus farfelues et les actions les plus bizarres avaient volées de gauche à droite.  
Lorsque Fury avait poussé Tony à embrasser Loki, le dieu et l'humain avaient protestés jusqu'à ce que Steve et Thor se moquent. Étaient-ils donc à ce point trouillards ?  
Leurs lèvres s'étaient effleurées.  
Un long frisson leur avait remonté le long du dos.  
Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Ils ne l'avaient jamais su.  
Tout ce qu'ils avaient su, c'était que leur baiser avait duré plusieurs minutes et que Loki avait fini assis à califourchon sur les genoux de Tony.  
Les autres n'avaient fait aucun commentaire.  
La soirée s'était vite finie après ça.  
Loki s'était faufilé près de Tony.  
Thor avait fait semblant de dormir dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient, il en était sûr à présent.  
C'était étrange.  
Avant, Thor était toujours extrêmement protecteur de ses amants.  
Là, il l'avait poussé dans les bras de Tony. Comme s'il savait qu'ils se feraient du bien l'un à l'autre.  
Avant, Thor voyait d'un mauvais œil qu'il visite le lit d'autres mâles. A présent, Thor voulait juste qu'il soit heureux.  
Loki se redressa.  
Il voulait tellement retourner à sa place dans les bras de Tony… La chaleur de l'humain lui manquait tellement !!!  
Mais il ne pouvait pas.  
Ce n'était pas possible.  
Assit sur le canapé, il replia les jambes contre son torse.  
Il était si fatigué…

"- Monsieur Loki ? Voulez-vous que je vous mette un peu de musique ?"

Le jotun hocha la tête.

"- S'il te plait JARVIS. Tu serais un ange…Et…Si tu pouvais me parler…"  
"- Que voulez-vous que je dise monsieur ?"  
"- Ça m'est égal, JARVIS. Je veux juste entendre une voix amie."

L'IA resta silencieuse un moment puis JARVIS se mit à chanter doucement un berceuse.  
Loki se rallongea.  
Il finit par s'endormir, bercé par la voix douce de l'IA.

#############################################

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?" La voix était féminine et inquiète avec un accent étranger. Natasha.  
"- Ils se sont disputés vous croyez ?" Aussi inquiète mais masculine, un peu rocailleuse. Clint.  
"- Se disputer ? Ne dis pas de bêtises." Douce, maternelle mais masculine aussi. Steve.  
"- Il a pleuré. Il a les yeux rouges." Vibrante, avec un fond de colère maitrisée. Bruce.  
"- Si Stark à fait pleurer mon frère, je vais le châtrer à la main." Crépitante comme tout un orage. Thor.

Sa famille était là.  
Près de lui.  
Il fallait qu'il se réveille, qu'il leur explique.  
Mais il était si fatigué !!!  
Il n'avait pas dormit depuis de jours. C'était pour ça qu'il était venu dormir là.

"- Il a l'air épuisé."  
"- On le laisse dormir ?"  
"- Et Tony ?"  
"- Il doit dormir encore je suppose."  
"- On fait quoi alors ?"  
"- Je veux des réponses !"  
"- Shhhh, Thor, ne fais pas tant de bruits, tu vas le réveiller."  
"- Pardon."

Une main lui caressa doucement les cheveux.  
Clint.  
Cela l'apaisa.  
Le sommeil profond le reprit.

###########################################

"- ….TU LUI AS FAIT !!! JE VEUX SAVOIR !!!"

Loki bondit.  
Il avait dormit une éternité lui semblait-il.

"- JARVIS, quelle heure est-il ?"  
"- Il est 14h30, monsieur Loki. Monsieur Stark vient de rentrer.  
"- STARK ! JE TE PARLE !!!"

Le jotun grimaça.  
Mais pourquoi est-ce que Thor bramait comme ça ?

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe, JARVIS ?"  
"- Tout le monde semble persuadé que vous vous êtes brouillé avec monsieur Stark et que c'est pour ça que vous dormez sur le canapé. Monsieur Barton est très protecteur avec vous. Il a déjà faillit trouer la peau de mon maitre deux fois.

Loki grogna.  
Mais quels crétins !!!

"- Je vous serais gréé de bien vouloir apaiser leurs craintes si vous voulez bien ?" Supplia presque l'IA lorsque les cris reprirent dans la cuisine.  
"- Oui, bien sur JARVIS. J'y vais tout de suite.  
"- Merci monsieur."

Loki replia le drap qui couvrait ses jambes nues.  
Il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un boxer et un tshirt appartenant à Thor.  
Avec ca sur le dos, il faisait presque petit garçon.  
Il aurait pu prendre le temps de s'habiller plus correctement mais ce n'était pas comme si les autres ne l'avaient pas déjà vu dans ses tenues encore plus minimalistes. Ils lui étaient tous tombé dessus à un moment ou un autre entrain de culbuter Tony, ou de s'offrir à lui.  
Loki n'était pas sectaire….  
Il ne l'avait jamais été.  
Encore un drame de plus pour papa Odin.  
Son second fils était une tapette.  
Scandale !  
Qu'il fréquente n'importe quoi de majeur et vivant était un détail et une complication trop grande pour le petit cerveau du roi d'Asgard.  
Son fils couchait "aussi" avec des mâles, donc il n'était qu'une sale petite tapette.  
Ce serait drôle de voir la tête que ferait Odin s'il apprenait un jour que Thor était "très" proche de Steve.  
Mais là n'était pas la question pour l'instant.  
Loki entra dans la cuisine et se figea.

"- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ! THOR ! LÂCHE ANTHONY IMMÉDIATEMENT!!!"

Thor obéit à la seconde.

"- Mais Loki…"

Le jotun se précipita près de son amant.

"- Tony ? Ça va ? Il ne t'as pas fait mal ?"

Tony toussa un peu avant de se masser la gorge.  
Loki utilisa immédiatement sa magie pour le soigner.

"- Non…T'en fait pas… Ça va…"  
"- THOR !!! QU'EST-CE QUI T'ES PASSE PAR LA TÊTE ?"  
"- Mais mon Loki."  
"- IL N'Y A PAS DE LOKI QUI TIENNE ! IDIOT !!!"

Tony passa immédiatement ses bras autours de la taille de son amant.

"- Shhh… Du calme… Tout va bien Loki…"

Le jotun se retourna dans les bras de son compagnon pour enfouir son museau dans son cou. Tony lui caressa le dos.

"- Tout va bien Loki… Tout va bien… Maintenant, si quelqu'un voulait bien me dire ce qu'on me reproche ?"

Les Avengers hésitèrent. Les deux hommes n'agissaient pas comme s'ils s'étaient disputés mais…

"- Loki à dormit sur le canapé cette nuit. Et visiblement, il avait pleuré.

Stupéfait, Tony repoussa doucement son amant.

"- Loki ? C'est vrai ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as pleuré ?"

Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Mais non…"  
"- Tu avais les yeux tout rouge !" Insista Clint.  
"- C'est juste que je dors mal depuis quelques temps. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de dormir sur le canapé."  
"- C'est Tony ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?"  
"- Couché, Thor !"

Tony caressa la joue de son prince.

"- Loki…. Si je n'étais pas responsable, tu dormirais avec moi… Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Loki hésita.  
Il baissa le nez, honteux.

"- C'est…C'est rien…"  
"- Loki ?"

Thor une soudain une étincelle d'espoir dans l'œil.

"- Mon frère ? Tu…Tu attends un enfant ?"

Loki attrapa le plus proche objet lourd qui se trouva être une poêle et la colla en travers du visage de son frère.

"- THOR !"

L'enthousiasme du prince d'Asgard se dégonfla immédiatement.

"- Ho…. Dommage… J'aurais bien aimé être encore tonton…"

Loki lui jeta un regard noir.

"- Tu es ridicule, Thor!"

Le prince se mit à bouder pendant que Clint insistait.

"- Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe."  
"- …. Les moustiques." Finit par avouer Loki.  
"- …Les….moustiques ?"

Loki remonta le bas de son t-shirt pour montrer le haut de sa cuisse. Elle était couverte de petits points rouges qui tranchaient sur le blanc de sa peau d'albâtre.

"- La lumière de l'ark de Tony attire tous les moustiques à trois kilomètres à la ronde. Je me fais piquer au moins trente fois chaque nuit. J'en peux plus. Ça gratte en permanence. Et puis ils zozonnent, je ne peux même plus dormir !" 

Les joues écarlates, Loki baissa le nez.  
Il avait honte, mais honte !!!  
Tony le prit dans ses bras.

"- Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ! Trésor…"  
"- Tu as déjà assez de mal avec ça." Soupira Loki en posa une main sur l'ark caché par la chemise de son compagnon. "Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec des détails."

Tony l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

"- Mon émotif petit imbécile. Ma petite drama queen personnelle…" Il y avait tant de tendresse dans les termes que Loki ne put même pas se mettre en colère. 

Loki enfouit son nez dans le cou de son ingénieur playboy milliardaire et philanthrope qui l'avait conquis juste avec son sourire et son solide franc parlé.  
Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un moment jusqu'à ce que Tony repousse gentiment son amant.  
Autour d'eux, les autres les fixaient avec tendresse, les couples se tenant machinalement par la main.

"- Loki…Au fait… Qu'est-ce que Thor a voulu dire quand il parlait de grossesse ?"

Loki rougit soudain.

"- Je te montrerais ça en détail quand nous serons seuls." Promit le jotun.  
"- Et moi, je vais commander une caisse de Baygon." Promit JARVIS. "Surtout si je peux avoir un petit frère."

#fin#

**Author's Note:**

> (NDas : juste pardon. C'était débile XD)


End file.
